


Knitting

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Knitting, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderz helps MC knit a scarf for Millbee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting

MC sighed, glowering down at his hands in frustration. He had spent the last several hours trying to teach himself how to knit. He had been planning on making a lovely Millbee coloured scarf for his favourite multicoloured sheepy. But it had taken an hour just to figure out how to cast on, and now it felt like his fingers kept getting in the way of each other. Several times he had lost stitches as they slid off the needles, necessitating that he rip out everything and start again.

He was about to rip all the stitches out again and start over for what felt like the millionth time when he heard a knock on the door. Dropping the needles, he covered up the yarn with a nearby pillow before going to see who it was.

Opening the door a crack, he peeked outside quickly. Standing on the other side of the door was Anderz. Before he could say anything, Anderz was pushing his way into his house. 

“Hey der MC, how's it going?” Anderz said, laughing as he dragged MC into the house despite his protestations. Anderz continued to talk, giving MC no time to ask what the hell Anderz was doing. “I thought maybe you were a bit lonely or something, and decided to come see what you were up to. No one has seen you for awhile, yah know. Want to make sure you're ok!”

MC tried to think of something to say to get Anderz to leave, but he was left with just sputtering when he saw Anderz making his way to the couch. “Nooo Anderz don't sit down...” he managed to say, voice weak. 

Anderz blinked at the pillow that was very poorly concealing the knitting, before grabbing it and picking up the knitting underneath it. “What's this, MC? You learnin to knit?” he said, looking at the knitting. MC groaned snatching the knitting away from Anderz.

“Yes Anderz. I was. Can I please go back to tearing out all the stitches and trying not to think of you laughing at me too much?” MC said, face red. 

Anderz looked at him, amused. “You don't need to rip the stitches out!” Anderz said, grabbing the knitting back. “See, look! You're doing fine. Just over and under and around...see! Der. Row finished. You shouldn't put knitting under things though. You're likely to wind up poking yourself in the ass with a needle!” Anderz said, laughing loudly as he handed the knitting back to MC.

MC gaped, before staring down at his knitting. Anderz had indeed finished a row of knitting, quite neatly too. “You know how to knit, Anderz?” Anderz nodded emphatically. “Oh yah, it's nice. Why, need lessons?” he asked, laughing.

MC nodded, sitting down on the couch. “It's just, my fingers keep seeming to get in the way,” he said with a sigh. Anderz laughed again, sitting down next to MC. “I was going to drag you out to go be social or something, or just show everyone you were not dead, but I guess I can teach you to knit tonight!” Anderz laughed, placing his arms around MC, hands over MC's hands. “Ok, see, you're holding it off. You want to hold it like this so it's more comfortable...”

Anderz continued to teach MC how to knit. Slowly, MC figured out how to knit, faster then when he had been trying to learn by himself. By the end of the night, they had a lovely multicoloured scarf, fit for MC's sheepy friend.

“Well, you've finished your first scarf, MC!” Anderz said, leaning back on the couch. MC blushed slightly, nodding. “Thanks for your help, Anderz. Otherwise I think I might have spent the rest of the night tearing the scarf out again and again.” Anderz laughed loudly as he got up, heading for the door. 

“Tell your sheepy friend I said hi. It'll make a cute gift for him,” Anderz said, grinning. MC blushed brighter. “I guess it was obvious from the multicoloured wool...” MC said, looking down at the scarf. Anderz laugh echoed around the house before he stepped outside, closing the door behind himself.

MC held the scarf up, trying it on, looking at himself in the mirror. “Maybe I should keep it, I look nice with a rainbow scarf.” MC shook his head, smiling. “No, it's a gift for Millbee. Should go give it to him tomorrow.” MC carefully bundled the scarf up, wrapping it with ribbon for tomorrow.


End file.
